


Marital Madness

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: After accepting Makoto's deathbed (deathroad?) proposal, Alain soon declared that they were married.Written early during the show's run.





	Marital Madness

As his body was gradually drained of his blood and his sanity, Makoto got the idea to experience one more high point in his short life before he flat lined. His death scene was actually rather predictable: him lying on a lonely road with Alan. The latter was trying to use his scarf to bandage Makoto’s wounds. For the last few seconds, he would try too, to give Alan what he wanted.

“Alan, will you marry me?” Makoto said.

He attempted to hold Alan’s hand, but only managed to sink his arm onto Alan’s lap. His movement got Alan’s attention and made him pause his nursing efforts. Makoto dreaded that Alan would take his proposal ironically; that he would tease Makoto with the unfounded confidence that Makoto would live through this present danger.

Instead, Alan answered, “I accept you.”

He took Makoto’s hand and moved the ring on Makoto’s second finger to his fourth.

“There,” Alan declared. “And now we are married.”

“We’re supposed to be exchange rings,” Makoto corrected. “And I’ll add your name to the family register—”

The mention of family brought Makoto’s thought on to another tangent: if Makoto married Alan, then Kanon would also have to call Alan ‘brother’! He wasn’t even sure how to convert Alan’s age into human years. Marrying prematurely, much like dying prematurely, was a bad idea. Yet what else could he do, for he was already losing consciousness. He tried to smile as Alan kept going, “Spectre? Spectre!” like he was already hailing Makoto’s ghost.

‘Goodbye, Alan,’ Makoto thought. ‘We have to part at death.’

He lost his consciousness and they were divorced.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was in a bed and Alan was still beside him.

“Are you a demon,” Makoto struggled to speak, “and am I in hell…again?”

“Ehh, aren’t you supposed to say, ‘Are you an angel, cause I think I’m in heaven’?” Alan corrected.

“That would be a joke.”

Kanon, Takeru and the rest of the Supernatural Investigation Team had came to visit while Alan was out. Somehow, they had all heard about Makoto’s proposal. Kanon had left a bento with a note: ‘Big bro, get well soon. Is Alan a Fukami now?’ Takeru even wasted a special amulet for married couples on them.

“You’ll see that I’ve done my part properly now,” Alan said, picking up Makoto’s wrist and raising it to Makoto’s eyes.

He noticed that his own ring was back on his second finger. Alan’s ring had taken its place on his fourth.

Makoto wished he could dismiss their wedding ceremony like a normal human would. Not long ago, he realized the impossibility of him ever entering normal human society. The most normal he felt was when he was with the abnormal Alan; Alan who he connected with in their mutual failures to connect with others. He would never admit his realization out loud though it moved him to eventually transfer his ring onto Alan’s finger.

“Until I finally die,” Makoto said.

“Until you finally die,” Alan agreed. 


End file.
